


Earned It

by Lithium012



Series: VIXX Master/Slave Collection [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other sex things you probably shouldn't know about, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, bordering on dubcon?, maybe a collection, two dom one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: Taekwoon and Jaehwan gets themselves a sub to play with.(Oh god I just cringed)





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in here is a complete work of fiction. Nothing is real (except the characters, cause they’re idols). I tried my best to show BDSM culture but, some things were altered for creative purposes. On another note; this actually might become a collection series. Who knows. O.o 
> 
> I tried, that's all you have to know. 
> 
> A gift for @taekhwanbin on twitter!

When Taekwoon walks into his home, seeing Jaehwan coming out of their shared bedroom with a bundle of rope. He raises an eyebrow at the younger man, his eyes looking at the rope. Jaehwan’s eyebrows waggle and instantly Taekwoon knows that something can’t be good.

“What did you do?” he asks, hanging up his coat.

“Nothing too horrible,” Jaehwan replies, placing the rope down. “So…” Taekwoon sits down, staring at him; patiently waiting for him to continue his train of thought. “So, do you remember when you said that you wanted to do a threesome?”

“Yeah…?”

“I found someone who’s willing to do it with us!” Jaehwan flashes a grin, one that has shivers going down Taekwoon’s spine. He’s not afraid, however, rather, he’s more excited by the prospect of someone new. He licks his plush lips, following Jaehwan to the kitchen. He watches the other open the various cabinets – named “the sin cabinets” for a good reason – pulling out various items for them to use.

Taekwoon winces when he sees a bundle of unused wax candles come out of the drawer. Hot wax hurts and whoever they’re playing with is going to be in for a different world of pain. It’s a pain that is rewarded with pleasure later. But, only if they earned it.

“Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan says, his voice low. “Do you want something painful or something sweet this time?” Judging by the items Jaehwan had brought out, Taekwoon goes with pain. “Unexpected of you.”

“I like to try new things,” Taekwoon replies, helping Jaehwan gather them up. “Doesn’t everyone?” Jaehwan doesn’t respond, only smiling and wandering out of the kitchen. Taekwoon listens for his footsteps, hearing them enter their shared bedroom. Swallowing, Taekwoon lifts the small basket of items, following his lover.

Their relationship would be considered unethical or, rather, sadistic. It’s always been a strange pairing; two dominant personalities should not get together. It goes against the law of nature; at least in the eyes of the BDSM community. But not to them. They have a trick up their sleeves that balances out their power.

A submissive that one of them would pick up from either a gay bar or online. But most go running for the hills when they figure out what they’re getting into. It’s been months since the two had anyone to play with. Now that Jaehwan has found someone, it’s going to be fun. At least, he hopes it will be.

There’s a small muffled noise coming from the bedroom; when Taekwoon opens it, his mouth drops a bit. Inside is Jaehwan (obviously) but the sub they got is different from the others. The others that either one of them picked up – had no defining features of being one; which frankly unnerved Taekwoon too much. The boy inside their bedroom looked young, innocent. Taekwoon almost feels bad for unleashing Jaehwan on him.

“Where did you find him?” Taekwoon asks, closing the door behind him. His eyes never leaving the shaking boy. “Why is he shaking?”

“Nerves,” Jaehwan responds, running his hand through the boy’s pink hair. “And just wandering the streets. He needed a place to stay.” Taekwoon’s sharp eyes moves from the tuff of pink on the boy’s head, down to his oversized sweatshirt that go up to his thighs. It takes a moment for him to realize that he’s not wearing any pants. It takes another moment to realize that the boy is trying to pull down the front of his shirt to cover himself up.

“So,” Taekwoon replies, placing the basket of items down. “He’s going to be our…?”

“Only if he wants to.” Jaehwan’s fingers cease movement, pulling the boy’s head back, revealing his neck, already wearing a pink collar with a small heart shaped lock on it. “You’ll be good to us, right?” The boy’s lips parted, as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Nothing but a sharp intake of breath and look of obedience in his eyes. He nods and Jaehwan lets him go.

His head flops over, staring at the floor. Taekwoon watches as the boy fidgets a bit in his spot before remaining still. A sharp hand on his lower back reminds him of his place. “First time and somehow you already made him so obedient,” Taekwoon whispers, walking around. Jaehwan doesn’t respond, pushing the boy over ever so slightly to expose his backside. Taekwoon’s eyes critically evaluate him; from the sweater to his lean legs.

His finger reaches out, touching him. He smiles when he hears a soft moan from the boy, as his fingers delicately traces on his soft skin. It’s like touching a new born baby; something Taekwoon finds fascinating. The boy in front of him shakes even harder when Taekwoon’s long finger slides in-between his butt cheeks, feeling his entrance.

“What’s your safe word?” he asks.

“What?” The boy’s voice shocks Taekwoon slightly; a bit too deep for his youthful features.

“Safe word,” he repeats. “A word you use when you feel we’ve gone too far.”

“You do remember it, right?” Jaehwan asks, his normal demeanour coming through. A genuine flash of concern falls on the younger’s face. Everything he’s done before Taekwoon came home would end in vain. What a pity they wouldn’t be able to release their pent-up sexual frustration.

“… Carrot, right?” the boy finally replies. A sigh of relief escapes Jaehwan’s lips.

“Yes. Good boy.” The trembling ceases momentarily when Jaehwan says that. But it starts up again when Taekwoon tests his boundaries, pushing his finger in a little bit more in. A soft, shocked moan escapes the trembling boy. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I-I’ve never… h-ha, done anything like this before,” he replies, looking at the floor, his hands digging his thin fingers into the hem of the sweater. Taekwoon could only imagine the sight from the front. If it affects Jaehwan in anyway, he doesn’t show it. Taekwoon removes his fingers, taking a step back. Jaehwan pulls the boy back up, facing forward.

His cheeks match his sweater and hair.

And Taekwoon thinks that’s adorable.

“I’m going to tie you up now,” Jaehwan says, undoing the rope from the bundle. “Just remember your safe word.”

~***~

Hongbin has no idea what he got himself into. When some random guy came up to him as he was running away from a toxic home life and offering him a place to stay. He didn’t expect this as the payment. He can remember the conversation so vividly too.

“Do you need a place to stay?” the guy asked. Hongbin nodded, unsure if this is too good to be true. “Wanna stay at my place?”

“I can’t pay,” he remembers saying.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t need money.”

“What do you need?”

The guy simply smiled, saying nothing. “You’ll see. I’m Jaehwan by the way.”

Nothing else was given, that is till he entered the house and into the master bedroom. A pink collar was presented to him and everything clicked in Hongbin’s mind. When he looked up into Jaehwan’s eyes, everything seems to scream domination with a piece of warmth underlying. So, against his better judgement, Hongbin took the collar and put it on.

Now, his hands shake from the sheer anticipation of doing something like this. He isn’t entirely sure what entitles a live-in sex slave, but from the gentle touches of Jaehwan and the other man that walked in, it isn’t something as horrible as he thought it’d be. He isn’t going to be horribly raped or murdered, that’s for sure. He feels cold air spreading over his skin, like peanut butter. Goosebumps erupt on his flesh, and Hongbin shivers slightly.

He, then, feels the ropes digging into his skin, thin from his small appetite. He looks up at the ceiling, counting the dots.

It’s not horrible yet. It’s pleasurable and that scares Hongbin. Jaehwan presses against the back of his knees, forcing him on his knees. In front of him, the crotch of the other man. Jaehwan weaves the rope through Hongbin’s entire arm span, tighten it at the wrists. Hongbin, obedient as ever, clasps his hands together. His breathing uneven, anxious and a little bit excited.

His eyes train themselves on the crotch in front of him. His tongue sticking out, wetting his dry lips. Between his legs, he feels the rope tie itself against his cock and balls. An uncomfortable feeling for sure, but nonetheless pleasurable. His mind twists itself into a dizzying cocoon of bliss and anxiety.

The man reaches down, touching his lower lip. A movement that compels Hongbin to open his mouth, inviting the fingers in. But he knows the rules, Jaehwan drilled them into his head. He is not allowed to touch or taste either one of them until he is given permission.

“What would you like us to do to you?” the man with the soft voice asks. Hongbin’s eyes scan around, looking for the other man. He peers back up at the man with the soft voice, blinking quizzingly. A small smile plays on Taekwoon’s lips, a loving gesture. Then, he steps away.

Hongbin is on his knees (and ready to get hurt), staring at the two men, horribly confused. Jaehwan whispers something to the taller man, while the other man simply nods, going into the box that was brought in earlier. Hongbin’s eyes widen when he sees what comes out. Candles. A small whimper comes from deep inside his throat, and suddenly fear and desire envelopes him. Half of him is terrified, the other half of him is exhilarated. _You want this._

He licks his lips, staring at the candles. Jaehwan lights one, walking behind him. Hongbin feels the other’s fingers through his hair as his head is pushed forward, towards the other man.

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan says. “What do you want him to do?” It’s clear who’s in charge in the bedroom.

Taekwoon, wordlessly, unzips his pants, pulling out his hard-on. “Suck,” he says softly, the head touching Hongbin’s lips. The precum on it tastes salty; different than what Hongbin’s used to. He opens his mouth, feeling Jaehwan’s hand pushing his head further down. Till he’s gagging on it and breathing suddenly becomes harder to do. Tears form in Hongbin’s eyes, wishing to push back but Jaehwan’s firm grip holds him there.

Then, the feeling of hot wax against his skin. A low groan emits from the depths of Hongbin’s throat; his own erection twitching against his stomach. Above him, he could hear Taekwoon moan; a softness in contrast to his own. Jaehwan pulls back just enough for Hongbin to breathe, but not to have the dick be completely removed.

He pushes Hongbin’s head back down, forcing Hongbin to take it a little bit deeper. He chokes again, his hands twisting against each other. This time, tears roll down his face, onto his neck. Another drip of wax on his skin has his mind trapped in a vortex of insane pleasure. Jaehwan repeats this a few times, before pulling Hongbin completely away from Taekwoon.

“Are you still okay?” he asks, a gasping Hongbin. His grip loosens on the younger’s hair, watching him nod. The sub’s body shakes from the desire and want to ejaculate. But, Jaehwan and Taekwoon will be controlling that. That isn’t something a sub is allowed to dictate.

Jaehwan’s eyes then trail down to the drips of red wax, hardening against the younger’s calves. Absolutely stunning and he’s amazed at his own work. He hands the candle to Taekwoon, working on what he has next. Taekwoon, still flushed from earlier, holds onto it. Watching Jaehwan maneuver the oh so compliant sub. A bar is placed between his knees and tied. Hongbin couldn’t close his legs even if he wanted to.

Then, Jaehwan hooks another piece of rope in the middle of the bar, pulling it upwards. So, the younger’s legs are suspended in the air. Another wave of panic and eagerness ripples through Hongbin. When Jaehwan is done, suspending the younger enough in the air, there’s a small wave of shame through him. His back remains firmly on the ground while his legs and buttocks are up in the air. Anything could happen to him now, and that’s the thing he doesn’t know.

Jaehwan walks back, holding the candle above him. Dripping it along Hongbin’s torso, on his thighs, getting close to his balls. As he does, he asks the younger if he’s still okay. Hongbin nods, more tears rolling down his face. It’s painful, yes, but it feels so good. His body automatically twitches and tenses, trying to get away from the hot wax. A small whimper escapes, his body twisting to get away.

“You can use your safe word, anytime,” Taekwoon says, walking around, grabbing a bottle of lube. He tips it over, letting it drip over Hongbin’s entrance. Hongbin doesn’t want it to stop, not even if it hurts. The pain simply felt too good for the younger to even formulate words. His breathing becomes ragged, and a low moan escapes his lips when he feels Taekwoon’s fingers moving inside of him.

It’s a vortex, a mixture of pain and pleasure that Hongbin didn’t know he needed or wanted. His mind going utterly blank, as he gasps for air. Every muscle in his body screams at him to use his safe word, the positioning is simply too much. But he can’t, the emotions in his mind is telling him to continue; let him earn the orgasm.

His fingers dig into the soft carpet below, as he tries to keep all of his moans in. The command Jaehwan had given him earlier still rings in his mind. “ _Keep quiet._ ” He wants the reward that comes after but, he knows that he’ll have to earn it.

But it gets harder to keep quiet; not when Taekwoon is using his fingers to elicit some kind of sound from the young boy. Desperately, Hongbin swallows his moans, nearly slipping up. Taekwoon finally breaks that vow, when he moves his fingers around, finding a particular spot that has Hongbin throwing his head back, moaning loudly and unashamedly.

Sweat begins to dampen his hair, sticking to his forehead as he looks around for where Jaehwan is. The wax has ceased, leaving a pleasant warmth against Hongbin’s over heated skin. He lets out another loud moan when Taekwoon continues to finger him; struggling against the bar that holds his legs open. His thighs tremble as he gets closer and closer to the edge. But, he isn’t granted that little push. Instead, Taekwoon pulls out his fingers; leaving the boy breathless.

Hongbin tries to catch his breathing again, but he yelps when he feels a sharp, stinging pain on his bottom. “You didn’t keep quiet,” Jaehwan says, his voice low and slightly annoyed. “You’re going to have to have a punishment. Count after every smack and thank me when I’m done.” He lowers the paddle against the younger’s bottom, pulling it back and hitting it.

He waits, wondering if the younger would obey. Is he being too mean? “O-One,” Hongbin breathes out, gripping onto the carpet. Jaehwan smiles; the anxiety of being too cruel gone. He hits again, listening to Hongbin count it out, till he reaches 10. Shakily, he hears Hongbin say, “Thank you” after.

Obedient. What did Jaehwan and Taekwoon do in their past lives to get someone like this?

He lowers the boy’s legs down and letting him catch his breathing. “Taekwoon,” Jaehwan asks. “What do you want to do with him?”

Taekwoon’s eyes light up, mischievous. “How about giving him some toys to play with?”

~***~

Hongbin has never felt a greater desire to come before now. The rope on the base of his cock glares back at him as he struggles to keep his legs open, something vibrating deep inside of him. In fact, he struggles to keep still, wiggling around in an effort to get the toy to where he wants it to be. His teeth dig into the gag Jaehwan placed in his mouth earlier. Loud and unashamed moans fill the air.

“He’s so pretty like this,” he hears Taekwoon say. He looks up, pleading with the nicer dominant to let him come. Taekwoon makes the effort to ignore him, watching him struggle against the ropes that were digging into his skin. His mind seems to focus on everything and nothing at the same time.

The overwhelming desire to come becomes too much and that’s all Hongbin could blubber out. Even if they don’t understand a word his says. The pleasure is simply too much for his brain to handle.

Jaehwan pulls the gag out – a strand of saliva connecting him to the gag – wiping away some tears that fall from his pretty eyes. “Do you want us to stop?” Hongbin shakes his head, too gone to even say anything. The vibrations inside of him increase, shaking him from the core. Another moan falls out of his mouth. “Tell me what you want.”

It has to be too good to be true. He couldn’t possibly ask for anything other than… “Can I come? Please?” he begs, wiggling his hips to move the toy. His thighs quiver and the swirling pit of pleasure boils in his stomach. He could see stars right about now.

Suddenly, those vibrations stop and Hongbin lets out a frustrated groan. They do this, in an effort to prevent him from coming. He throws his head back, frustrated and out of his mind.

“Hmm?” Jaehwan says, pulling his head up. “What do you think Taekwoonie, do you think he deserves it?”

“Not yet,” is Taekwoon’s reply. “He should put that mouth to use.”

“I agree.” Jaehwan lets go of Hongbin’s hair, walking over and grabbing something from the bedside table. “I think I have an idea.” In his hands, lies a pink leash to match that pink collar. He walks back over, clipping the leash into place. His hands push Hongbin’s sweaty hair from his forehead, smiling gently.

“If you’re good, we’ll grant your wish. But there’s something I want you to do first,” he says, a false sweetness hanging on him.

“Anything,” Hongbin replies, desperate for something more. His body is nearing the end, trying to catch the high that seems to be slipping away from him.

“Without using your hands, make me and Taekwoon come first,” Jaehwan instructs. He undoes those ropes, rubbing his hands over the marks. “We might as well put that pretty mouth of yours to work.”

Without a warning, Jaehwan yanks on the leash, pulling Hongbin forward. He looks up at the older, unsure of who to start with first before crawling over to Taekwoon. Taekwoon, leaning back against his forearms, watches him. Hongbin shivers, feeling the toy inside of him moving around. Jaehwan puts his hand in Hongbin’s hair.

“Would you like some guidance?” Hongbin nods, getting onto his knees, feeling Jaehwan guide his head over Taekwoon’s erection. He opens his mouth, taking it in slowly. It’s a bitter taste that he simply doesn’t know how to describe. It’s intoxicating and sensational. But at the same time, it leaves a bitter taste in Hongbin’s mouth.

He, then, does what he’d seen in movies when his parents made him watch. He uses his tongue, swirling around the head before bobbing his head down. He hears Jaehwan say something, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it. His mind is utterly focused on making Taekwoon come so he could too. He doesn’t hear the bottle of lube being popped open.

But, he jumps with he feels something cold on his backside, nearly sinking his teeth into Taekwoon’s erection. If he noticed, Taekwoon doesn’t say anything; using his hand and placing it at the back of Hongbin’s head. He slowly pushes the younger down, forcing him to take more of him and holding it there.

Hongbin feels like he’s on cloud nine. The storm of emotions filling his thoughts. All he could think about is his goal in mind. A loud choked moan comes when he feels Jaehwan sliding into his already loose and abused hole. His hands grip the bedsheets, staring up at Taekwoon through his watery eyes.

“You’re doing such a good job,” he says, holding the remote in his hand. Then, he turns it on. The vibrations this time were harsh, pushing against Hongbin’s prostate. Taekwoon let’s Hongbin’s head go, letting him fall back against Jaehwan’s chest, shivering and writhing.

“Hey,” Jaehwan says, pushing the younger forward, onto his hands and knees. “Remember your task.” Right, the goal of completion. Hongbin’s own painfully hard erection hangs heavily between his legs. Red and dripping over the floor. He gasps when Jaehwan starts to move.

He is bigger than anything Hongbin had ever had to endure. But he rocks his hips in a way that is utterly blissful. He swallows, turning his glazed eyes over to Taekwoon, whom is still waiting for the younger. Shakily, Hongbin places himself in between those muscular thighs, and placing his mouth over the head, easing his way down.

He hears Taekwoon moan and, against his better judgement, continues to push past his gag reflex, hallowing out his cheeks. The swirl of pleasure slowly builds up against in his stomach. Combined with the vibration and the sharp thrusts, Hongbin isn’t entirely sure how he managed to last this long. He could feel his own hips moving, trying to match Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan doesn’t say anything to that, as he tries to chase his own high.

Hongbin moves his head down again, almost touching the base of Taekwoon’s cock. His head bobs, trying hard to get Taekwoon to come. The faster it’s done, the faster Hongbin could achieve his own high. His head feels light, dizzy from the want and perhaps, the lack of air. Then he feels Taekwoon shake underneath him. Something thick sputtering into his mouth.

It’s bitter, but not unlikable. Hongbin doesn’t know what to do with it, besides swallow it down. Taekwoon pushes him off, falling back against Jaehwan’s chest. He struggles to catch his breath, something impossible to do when someone is moving in and out of you.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon mutters, crawling over to the two. Hongbin’s eyes glaze over, staring at the older, wondering what he would do. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around Jaehwan’s waist, waiting for him to finish. The swirling put of pleasure has Hongbin spinning around and around, like he’s Alice.

Below his fingertips, he feels Jaehwan shudder. Something warm fills him and the sharp angled thrusts stop. Hongbin is left spent and leaning against the older’s shoulder, as he tries his hardest to move the toy around, demanding his own paradise. He doesn’t miss the way Jaehwan kisses his neck, nor does he miss the way Taekwoon wraps his hand around Hongbin’s cock.

He thumbs the head, rubbing precum over, before his hand down the shaft. He gains speed, watching the younger man twitch and moan. Jaehwan’s hands run over Hongbin’s chest, playing with his nipples idly. “You earned it, come for us.” Hongbin didn’t need to be told twice, twisting around as the pleasure overtakes him, pushing his mind out.

His legs close, curling up when it gets too much. His moan so loud that it nearly deafens the room. When he comes back down, his head rests against Jaehwan’s shoulder, breathing heavily and barely conscious. His body feels sticky, covered in semen and sweat. Jaehwan runs his fingers through the sweaty pink hair. “Good boy.”

~***~

Taekwoon loves providing aftercare, it’s an underrated thing within the community. His long fingers, after they were cleaned, rubs against Hongbin’s tense shoulders. The boy, after getting washed up and dressed, sits in front of Taekwoon, who rubs the marks away on his body. Glaring dark red marks stare back at him, causing the older to frown.

“Are you okay?” he asks, rubbing Hongbin’s wrists. He looks over, nodding. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“I’m…I’m just coming down from the high.” He leans against Taekwoon’s legs, sighing contently at the feeling.

“Do you want to live with us now?” Jaehwan asks, bouncing in after placing everything away. It will never cease to amaze Taekwoon how fast Jaehwan’s persona could switch. He goes from intense and domineering to adorable and excitable in a second. There’s no in between. “We always wanted a live-in sub.” He shoves a small bowl of stew into Hongbin’s hands.

“I guess?” he mumbles, picking up the spoon. “Am I just your slave?”

“That’s not how that works,” Taekwoon replies, his hands going up and rubbing Hongbin’s neck. “You’re just… pleasured more.” He feels the younger melting in his hands, like a small puddle of water. Hongbin stares at the two of them, nodding.

“Okay.”

Jaehwan flashes a massive grin, hugging Hongbin tightly and nearly spilling stew in the process. “Welcome to the family!” Hongbin flashes a smile, the first genuine smile he had shown in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> In later stories, I'll elaborate more on the backstories and such
> 
> EDITED: Tags and minor spelling/grammar errors I missed the first time.


End file.
